Forget Again Will You?
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Short but funny one-shot on Lois knowing Clark's secret... AGAIN. It's only the Fifth time she knows his secret...


**AN: Here is my second Clois one-shot. Wow its been so long so I did one. Well... hope you guys like it. I think its very humorous and so true!**

Clark woke up to find himself in a Smallville hospital room. He recognized it immediately having been there more times than he could count. It was strange seeing the room from his position on the hospital bed. He was never on this side of the mental image. He tried to remember how he'd got there. The last thing he remembered was getting stabbed with the Kryptonite dagger and falling off a very high building. Then it went blank. He must have passed out. Someone must have found him and brought him here. He was in no pain anymore, making him realize that the Kryptonite must have been removed from his body. He hurriedly moved the blanket away and stood. Checking the door he quickly super-sped out of the hospital. Lois. His mind processed as he passed the exit. He quickly made his way to hers and Chloe's apartment. Super-speeding into the Talon and up the stairs, he stopped as he reached her front door. He knocked rapidly. On the second knock the door opened and Lois appeared. Her eyes went huge.

"Clark?" she asked in surprise. He looked at her in relief and then pulled her into his arms.

"I am so glad you are okay!" Clark said as he hugged her tight. Slowly though, he remembered the last time he'd seen her. He'd grabbed her and kissed her as The Blur. He gulped. She knew his secret… again…

Clark pulled away. "We should talk," he said honestly looking into her eyes. She looked dazed, but nodded and stepped backwards into the apartment. The sat down on the couch in silence. Lois had no idea what to say after finally learning his secret.

Clark took her hand in his. "I'm sorry that I lied to you all these years about… who I am…"

Lois' eyes searched his. His face was so apologetic. "I… its okay… I understand why you did. Like I told The Blur… umm you I guess… it would be dangerous if I knew."

Clark nodded. "And that was the only reason I didn't tell you. But my mom told me something when she visited. She told me that I need to take the next step with you and tell you that I'm The Blur."

Lois nodded, her emotions everywhere. Her mild-mannered Clark was The Blur? He was the super strength, super fast hero in town? One that had saved her so many times… So she had been right a few months ago when she had thought that.

"Who else knows?" she asked softly. Clark began to fidget. This was the question he always hated answering when people found out his secret.

"Well…" Clark drawled, his eyes shifting from hers to stare at their entwined hands.

"My parents of course, my old friend Pete was the first to know… then Alicia, you remember Alicia, right? Well she found out… and then Chloe did… then Lana… then Lex… Lionel knew for how many years I'm not even sure of… Ollie has known for a few years now… oh Jimmy found out… Davis knew… Kara and Zod knew too but that's because they are Kryptonian like me… lets see that pretty much sums it up… a handful of vigilantes like myself know my identity too… and a couple dozen meteor infected people I put in Belle Reve," he finished looking back up at her.

She sat there more shocked than before if that was possible. He didn't blame her. When he made a list like that, it sounded ridiculous that he hadn't shared his secret with her yet… someone who was supposed to mean so much to him.

Finally she spoke up. "You finally told me the truth," she said softly. "I'm glad. A little hurt that you didn't tell me before all those people, but glad."

Clark's conscious wasn't making this an easy confession for him. "You've known before…" he said softly, his eyes saddened with shame.

"What?" Lois demanded, confused and angered by that statement.

Clark looked up at her meekly. "Yeah… actually… this will be your 5th time knowing my secret…" his voice trailed.

"What?" she yelled again. "How is that even possible that I forgot?"

Clark knew he had to come clean if he wanted to build a future with her. "The first time you found out a meteor infected guy erased that memory… the second time was the night we spend together with the aphrodisiac lipstick… you forgot on your on then… umm… third time was when I went to an alternate universe and I needed your help to stop Lex… since it was an alternate universe you didn't remember here… and the fourth time was last year when I decided to tell everyone that I was The Blur… well that didn't go well and I went back in time using the ring that sent you to the future might I add… when I came back, I didn't tell you."

"Wow," Lois breathed, her hand rising to her head. "That's… just… wow…"

Clark smiled at her. "I probably should find a way to make you forget again..." he teased trying to lighten the mood.

Lois faced him, a smile on her own face. "Clark Kent! Don't you dare! Sure I am surprised but I couldn't be happier that I finally know."

Clark grinned his famous smile and pulled her into his arms. "I'm glad you finally know too. No more secrets. No more lies."

Lois nodded as she leaned closer to him, their lips inches apart. "No more secrets," she breathed against his lips before kissing him with all the love in her heart.


End file.
